Ne plus en pouvoir
by DomoNyan
Summary: Allen ne pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. A bien y réfléchir peut être qu'il n'en pouvait plus depuis le début.


Bonjour! Alors oui je sais, pour ceux qui ont lu ma bio, j'ai dit que jamais je n'écrirais, mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.  
J'ai mis assez de temps à l'écrire mais pas mal de chose me chiffone et j'arrive pas à les corriger, alors bon j'me lance quand même.

Alors oui je sais ça fait jamais bien de mettre que c'est notre première fiction m'enfin!  
Donc c'est un OS. Du Yullen? En fait c'est tellement léger que voilà.

C'est écrit à la deuxième personne. J'ai mis K parce qu'à part le langage un peu fleuri par moment (qui ne doit choquer plus beaucoup de monde à notre époque) ya absolument rien de grave.  
Peut être un petit spoil si vous n'avez pas été au bout de l'anime ou du mangas.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est de moi, mais les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino. 

Bonne lecture!

PS. J'ai oublié de vous dire. Au début c'est au présent et entre les deux traits celui du quasi début et celui de la quasi fin c'est le passé. Normalement on le voit au temps utilisé mais je préfère préciser (:

* * *

T'étais là dans un lit. Et tu savais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais t'étais là. Il était là aussi. Ça non plus tu savais plus trop pourquoi. Un de ses bras se referme sur ta taille et cale ton dos contre son torse. Tu frémis, parce que définitivement tu avais pas l'habitude. Tu veux pas te lever cependant, ta position est pas si inconfortable que ça. Et seulement alors tu te mets à penser le pourquoi du comment. A comment tu t'es retrouvé là.

* * *

Une énième nuit, un énième jour, une énième mission. Et une énième mort. Tu n'en pouvais plus. Tu n'avais même plus la force de combattre, de te battre. De survivre.  
Tu voulais juste que ça se termine. Que ça s'arrête par n'importe quel moyen.

Tu n'en pouvais plus, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Parfois même plus psychologiquement. Alors pour oublier, pour tenter d'arrêter de penser tu t'entraînais. Jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement le plus souvent. Il t'arrivais même d'aller chercher des noises à Kanda. Parce que Kanda, lui, n'avait pas de pitié pour toi et ne cherchait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit et ne posait pas de question. Il te frappait, et te crachait à la gueule toute la haine qu'il te portait. Et dans un sens ça te faisais un bien fou. Qui l'aurait cru ? Le mec que tu supportes le moins dans toute la Congrégation devient le mec qui te permet d'oublier, de vivre un peu plus. Juste un peu.

Et puis un jour, vraiment tu n'en pouvais plus. Mais t'as rien laissé paraître, non. Ça serait faire face à trop de questions dont toi même tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir les réponses. Alors, pour encore une fois oublier, tu t'es mis à enchaîner mission sur mission, seul. Et si tu étais pas sur le terrain alors tu aidais au labo ou même à remplir des papiers avec plus ou moins d'importance- tu savais pas et tu t'en foutais, tu voulais juste arrêter de penser, de réfléchir. De réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. De réfléchir et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi c'était tombé sur toi.  
Alors, les autres ont commencé à s'inquiéter. Quand tu dis les autres, tu entends surtout Lavi et Lenalee. Tout. Absolument tout ce que tu voulais pas. Parce que soit disant tu ne mangeais ni dormais assez et que « trop de jours de boulot ». Tu te marres quand t'y penses : depuis quand les exorcistes ont des vacances.

Toujours est-il que Lavi et Lenalee ont tenté de comprendre. Comprendre quelque chose que toi même tu avais (et que t'as toujours) du mal à cerner. Bonne chance à eux alors. Lenalee avec sa gentillesse qui par moment te ferait presque vomir (Aaaah t'es bien placé pour dire ça toi. Le gentil exorciste qui veut sauver tout le monde.) a essayé de- tu savais trop en fait, puisque tu l'écoutais jamais.  
Lavi aussi a essayé. Et ça t'avais presque -presque- effrayé ce jour là quand il est venu vers toi avec son expression sérieuse sur le visage -tellement sérieuse que tu avais failli lui rire au nez tellement ça lui allait pas. Mais t'as rien fait cependant, parce qu'encore une fois tu t'en foutais. Il était beaucoup plus insistant que Lenalee en attendant. Et alors tu avais failli craqué. Failli. Et tu t'es demandé ce qui pouvait bien se passer si tu leur disais. Leur disais à quel point t'en pouvais plus (et que t'en peux plus). Et que peut-être (tu dis peut-être mais au fond de toi t'en es sûr) tu aimerais mourir. Mourir au lieu de supporter cette douleur plus longtemps. Parce qu'après tout qui pourrait comprendre hein. Qui avait a supporté ce bras ? Cet œil ? Qui avait a supporter le fait d'être l'hôte d'un Noah ? Qui pouvait voir cet enfer que tu voyais jour et nuit. Cet enfer qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit, qui te prend aux tripes et qui te fait vomir même si t'as rien dans l'estomac. Mais tout ça, qui pouvait le comprendre ? Qui, bordel ? Alors t'as décidé de te taire. Et si tu fais ça c'est pour te protéger toi. Certains diront que tu es égoïste, d'autres te prendront en pitié. En attendant toi t'es là avec ta douleur et t'en peux plus. T'en peux plus bordel. Tu veux mourir. Tu veux crever.

Et puis un jour, hier en fait, il est arrivé un truc que jamais t'aurais soupçonné. Et quand t'y penses tu te dis que c'est peut être ça la cause, tu veux dire la raison pour laquelle tu as atterris dans ce lit – dans lequel t'es toujours d'ailleurs- avec lui. Toujours est-il que ce jour là tu avais décidé de squatter la salle d'entraînement. Inconsciemment tu savais qu'il allait venir. Et quand t'y penses, c'était peut être ça que tu voulais (mais ça jamais tu le diras, jamais tu l'avoueras). Et Kanda est arrivé. Et il t'a demandé – craché serait plus exact- ce que tu foutais là et il t'a ordonné de dégager d'ici parce que là vraiment tu lui « cassais les couilles » comme il t'a dit. Encore une fois tu sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, et ça tu veux pas le savoir. Tu as éclaté. Tu as craqué. Tu t'es pas rendu compte sur le coup de ce que tu faisais. Et tu lui as hurlé que t'en pouvais plus, que t'en avais marre et que pour une fois bordel tu aurait aimé qu'il te foute la paix. Et pendant 10 minutes – ou peut être plus, tu sais plus- tu lui as dit absolument tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Que toutes ces horreurs que tu voyais, que tu vivais te foutais mal à l'aise, que t'avais peur (ouais t'avais peur, et le premier qui te dit que t'es un minable ou un truc du genre, tu te promets qu'il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour.) Et tu lui as dis aussi que tu voulais mourir. Que tu voulais arrêter ce bordel. Ce bordel dans ta tête, dans ta vie. T'as continué à vider ton sac encore et encore. Et tu t'es arrêté au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle. Tu sais pas pourquoi -tu sais jamais pourquoi et ça commence sérieusement à te gonfler- mais t'étais paniqué. Peut être le fait de t'être mis à nu devant Kanda, de mettre à plat ton malaise devant lui. Et bordel ce que ça pouvait faire mal tu te dis.  
Kanda était devant toi, aucune expression particulière sur le visage. Et t'as pris peur, ouais t'as pris peur. Que peut être encore une fois dans ta vie, une énième fois, on te rejette pour ce que t'as jamais voulu être. Et puis il s'est avancé lentement. Tu as reculé. Vous avez continuez comme ça jusqu'à temps que tu te trouves dos au mur. Tu avais du mal à respirer, ta gorge se serrait, et ton estomac aussi d'ailleurs. Et avec une délicatesse que jamais tu lui aurais pensé, il a ramené ta tête contre ton torse. Ouais, ta tête à toi, au « Stupide Moyashi » contre son torse à lui, au « Bakanda ». Après ça, il t'a rassuré tu crois, t'es pas sûr parce que t'étais tellement perdu que tu faisais plus gaffe à rien. Peut être que vous êtes restez comme ça 20 minutes ou peut être 2 heures, tu sais pas. En y pensant, tu te dis que ça n'a pas d'importance en fait. T'as pas pleuré comme les filles qu'on peut voir dans ces shojos à l'amour dégoulinant à faire vomir. Nan, t'es juste resté contre lui, debout dans cette salle d'entraînement où il y faisait presque noir, parce que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Et bizarrement t'étais bien. Au bout d'un certain temps Kanda a parlé et ça t'as tellement surpris que t'en as sursauté.

\- Eh Moyashi. Viens.

Tu lui avais vaguement répondu un « Hm », c'est pas comme s'il attendait plus de toute façon. Kanda t'avais ordonné de le suivre – parce que oui le son bien que calme de sa voix, faisait clairement sentir qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus de ta part – et il t'a amené à sa chambre. Vous aviez croisés personne dans les couloirs et heureusement. En arrivant devant sa porte, t'as quand même eu un mouvement de recul mais il te tenait fermement le poignet. Vous vous êtes allongés lui et toi dans son lit et vous avez attendus que le sommeil vienne vous cueillir. Et tu avoues que t'as pas tout compris à ce moment là et que si t'as rien dit c'est que t'en pouvais plus.

* * *

Et maintenant t'en es là. Lui dans ton dos, un de ses bras sur ta taille et son souffle dans ton cou. Tu le sens bouger, tu te raidis un peu. Parce que se réveiller au près de Kanda le matin était pas quelque chose qui t'arrivais souvent en fait. En se recalant contre toi, il te balance de son air aimable du matin un « Ça y est Moyashi ? T'as fini de péter ton câble ? ». Pas une seconde plus tard tu lui rétorques une réplique du genre « C'est Allen, Bakanda. Et fermes ta gueule bordel ».  
Il paraît content, tu l'entend rire doucement et tu sens son nez qui vient doucement se nicher dans ta nuque. Il t'explique depuis que _tu étais comme ça, _tu ne lui avais jamais renvoyé cette phrase dans la gueule. Et il paraissait content, aussi Kanda pouvait l'être bien évidemment. Mais sinon, oui Kanda et content dans la même phrase peut exister.  
Et maintenant qu'il te le dit, tu le remarques seulement, mais ça va mieux. Ce poids sur ta vie est comme allégé. Et bordel tu te sens mieux. Alors tu souris légèrement, tu te retournes de façon à avoir ta tête contre son torse, encore une fois. Et tu te dis que ça risque de devenir ta position préférée.

\- Merci Bakanda.

Et sur ces douces paroles que jamais t'aurais pensé les adresser à Kanda, tu te mets à somnoler -tu as un paquet d'heures de sommeil à rattraper avec tout ça- dans ses bras en te disant que là ça allait mieux. Et que peut être, tu dis bien peut être, tu pourrais en supporter un peu plus.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, pas trop long et pas trop pénible j'espère. Certains trouveront peut être la réaction de Kanda un peu inexpliquée et je serais d'accord avec vous, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me dérange le plus, mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi à corriger..

Je prends toutes critiques constructives! 

Bisous à vous.


End file.
